Pocky Game
by crystalblue19
Summary: In which Flippy and Flaky find out that it's quite difficult to enjoy a box of pocky together when Nutty's around.


**Random oneshot that I decided to make for Nutty/Flaky though there is also slight Flippy/Flaky. :3**

**xXx**

It was a normal, sunny day as Nutty strolled merrily down the sidewalk, making his way to the nearest candy store.

He paused and squinted when he noticed a certain green haired male with a red haired female in front of him. His eyes automatically zoomed in on the chocolate covered stick between their lips.

He watched mesmerized, with a large hungry smile stretched across his face as the pocky stick slowly disappeared as the distance between the two shortened gradually until their lips finally touched in a gentle peck.

They pulled away from each other, blush covering their faces as they giggled happily.

Nutty watched intently, smacking his lips hungrily as Flippy dug into the box and pulled out another chocolate stick, placing it into Flaky's waiting mouth. Her crimson eyes closed blissfully as she waited for Flippy to bite onto his end.

But before the young soldier could even lean down to bite his end, he found himself shoved face down onto the ground as the candy covered male hurriedly took his place and hungrily latched his mouth onto the other end of the stick.

Flaky smiled as she felt Flippy begin eating his end and opened her eyes to watch him. They widened in shock as she noticed the sugar addicted male eagerly eating his way down the stick.

A terrified scream was beginning to work its way up her throat the closer the hyper male got, she froze in place, squeezing her eyes shut nervously as his lips came nearer to hers, fearing that he was going to bite through her lips in his hunger.

She shuddered, expecting to feel sharp teeth tear into the tender flesh of her skin. She was utterly surprised when instead of teeth she felt surprisingly soft lips pressing against hers.

Hands, sticky from the amount of candy they touch, tangled into the red, dandruff infested locks on the back of her head to tug her closer as his tongue snaked past her quivering lips to search her mouth for the last piece of pocky.

Quickly finding it, Nutty curled his tongue around it and fished it out of her mouth. He pulled back, and chewed loudly on the treat, bouncing around with a loud 'Mmm' leaving behind a steaming Flaky, who could only stare with wide eyes at the spot in front of her, the terrified scream she was close to releasing died in her throat as she found herself speechless.

Flippy, having finally picked himself off the floor stared at his companion in confusion, waving a hand in her face. He looked at the jittering Nutty with a raised brow, seeing as he missed what happened between the hyper male and flustered female.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out another pocky stick, placing it into his mouth and closing his eyes as he leaned towards Flaky who's face became as red as her hair when the end of the stick poked her lips.

Flippy never noticed Flaky suddenly get shoved aside as Nutty eagerly took her place and latched his mouth around the end, sucking happily on the chocolate.

Flaky could only watch with wide eyes from the floor as Lumpy conveniently made his way past the three, chewing loudly on bubblegum. He blew a large bubble, Flaky's mouth dropped into a horrified expression when the gum popped loudly, causing Flippy to jump slightly. His green eyes shot open and began twitching, a small frightened whimper escaped his throat as the gentle green eyes transformed into a menacing yellow.

Lumpy continued on his way, humming cheerfully, oblivious to the danger he left in his wake.

Flippy's lips lifted into a maniacal grin, sharp teeth breaking his end of the stick as he eyed the candy covered male, who was still sucking on the chocolate, blissfully unaware of the soldier's change.

Flaky made her way up onto shaky legs and with a loud terrified scream, scrambled to run away as Flippy stuck his hand into the pocky box and armed himself with numerous pocky sticks to use on his victims.

**xXx**

**I guess you could say this is slightly Nutty/Flippy too since if Lumpy hadn't walked by, then Flippy would have found himself with Nutty's tongue halfway down his throat too. xD I want to do a Lifty/Flaky/Shifty oneshot too whenever I think of an idea. X)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
